


Secretaries Know Best

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Don't Underestimate the Secratary, F/F, Fluff and Crack, From Jess's point of view, Jess does not approve of Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, She ships Kara and Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: Jess has been Ms.Luthor's assistant long enough to know that she has terrible taste in women. So when her boss finally starts crushing on newbie reporter and loyal beam of sunshine Kara Danvers, Jess rejoices. But there are vultures hovering, unworthy boys and a pesky caped wonder and Jess will damned before she lets them ruin things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back...after less then twenty four hours and no longer having a promise to update daily I'm back already. I think I made it a habit....Oh well, here we go with my latest round of fluff and crack. I'll do the prompts you guys have been giving me after I finish this short one up. So at this rate next week sometime. Hope you all like it!

Jess was overly invested in her boss. She was aware most assistants didn’t go to the lengths or feel the level of loyalty she did. But well, Lena Luthor was the best boss to have bossed as far as she was concerned. When her ex-sued for custody Lena had paid for her lawyer. Lena even kept a small box of coloring supplies in her office for days when her four year old ended up in the office. If that wasn’t enough to win one’s loyalty she didn’t know what was. 

Of course it helped the working for L-corp paid well, she had insurance, stock options and a retirement plan. Not to mention Lena was a kind boss. She had her excentricities but generally kept her requests reasonable and was not unjust in her criticisms. Jess shivered at the thoughts of sexist old men she could have ended up working for, or worse, Cat Grant. There were horror stories and then there were horror stories. So all told, Jess was grateful to be working for a boss like Lena Luthor. 

Thus her first impression of Kara Danvers entering her boss’s life had been dread. Because she was exactly Lena’s type. Tall, blond, beautiful and capable of keeping up with her, even if the woman was a bit mousy for her tastes. It was with fear for Lena that she’d been forced to give access to her to Ms.Danver. But then time continued and Kara didn’t sell her out. In fact Jess realized that Kara was probably her greatest ally in all things Lena Luthor. So by the time Lena had been released from jail, she quietly grabbed Kara’s phone and added herself as a contact and texted herself so she’d have the number. Lena had finally picked someone to have a hopeless crush on that wasn’t a horrible person. 

Jess saw it as her duty to try and help her boss out. So with a solemn nod she sent a text informing Ms.Danvers that Lena’s lunch break was coming up and her boss was planning on working through it. It was her duty after all. 

////

“Jess!” 

She had to resist shooting out of her chair in shock. Looking up she felt a wave of the sheer exuberance radiating off of the newbie reported. “Ms.Danvers.” Jess noticed the elevator had not opened which mean, “....did you take the stairs forty five floors up?” 

Kara shrugged with that beaming grin, really she needed sunglasses just looking at it. “It was full and I figured, why not?” Raising her hands she brandished a paper bag and a coffee carrier with three drinks. 

“How are you not out of breath?” Jess was stuck on the fact Kara didn’t even look winded in the slightest. 

“I work out.” Kara looked like she wanted something to fidget with. But instead she set her items down on her desk and reached in pulling out wrapped sandwich and set a coffee down in front of her. “Gluten free turkey sandwich, extra mustard and an almond milk latte, extra shot of espresso.” Her smile widened if that was even possible. 

Jess had to resist gaping. “How did you know my order?” 

“Well I know the lady who owns the cafe down the street and I figured it was easy walking distance from here so it’s where you’d have a regular. So I asked about what you usually ordered and from there figuring out which was for Lena and which was for you was fairly easy. Lena’s not allergic to Gluten or lactose. That must be awful by the way.” 

Weakly she replied. “Just the Gluten, I just like the flavor of the almond milk.” 

“Oh that’s nice, you can still have cheese then! I was sad when I realized you couldn’t have cheese, it’s just the best.” A sort of dreamy expression came over Kara’s face. She snapped out of it. “Is Lena in?” 

Blinking still stunned by the horrifying amount of positivity contained in a single cardigan she nodded. “I’ll just buzz you in Ms.Danvers.” Her faculties returned to her long enough to realize there was a question she needed to ask the girl before she went off to completely miss Lena’s obvious flirting. “Ms.Danvers, may I ask you a question?”

“Sure!” Kara bounced, literally bounced on her toes. 

“I’m unsure of your schedule but would you be willing to drop by with meals a few times a week? Ms.Luthor is quite fond of you and getting her to remember to eat is...difficult.” Jess settled on, also the more time she gave Lena to woman up and just ask the human personification of a puppy out the better. If Kara had a tail it would be wagging...maybe she should bring her son so he could go for walks with Kara. Kara would probably agree. It would be just as good as getting that dog wouldn’t it? 

“I’d love to! Just text me and if I’m not in an interview I’ll come right over!” She beamed. 

Jess cracked the smallest of smiles. “Thank you Ms.Danvers. Now I believe you don’t wish to keep Ms.Luthor waiting.” 

Later that day when Lena seemed more relaxed and generally upbeat Jess congratulated herself on a successful scheme. 

////

Jess stared at the bouquet of plumerias walking towards her. It was a ridiculous amount of the damn things. How had anyone gotten a hold of hundreds of the things during this time of year? She should know, Lena had an uncanny insistence on the things being delivered to her office regularly. “Ms.Danvers….?” 

A pair of bright bespeckled eyes peeped out from the side of the truly astonishing amount of flowers. “Hey Jess! Is Lena in?” 

“I’ll just buzz you in then.” She hit the button that lit up a light in Lena’s office indicating a guest was heading in. Standing up from her chair she stepped round the desk. “Do you need help with that Ms.Danvers?” 

“That would be great!” Kara shoved the armload into her. She barely managed not to drop them all. “I’ll go get the rest.” 

“The rest?” She asked helplessly. 

Kara made a happy humming noise. “Well Lena was so nice filling my office with flowers I thought I should do the same. I know she’s been having a hard time this week and I thought it would cheer her up.” 

“Ah.” Jess awkwardly headed for the office while Kara headed for the stairs….that was still a mystery. She decided not to interfere in the blossoming awkward romance. Freezing she felt her eye twitch..she’d just made a pun. Blast that silly kids show was rubbing off on her. 

Still for all the awkwardness it was worth it to see Lena’s stunned face that had lit up with the largest smile she had ever seen her boss wear. Jess resolved to summon Kara more often for those ‘lunches’. The two idiots still somehow weren't going out together yet. 

////

It was a typical Monday afternoon and Jess was taking her lunch in the park. At least it was a typical Monday afternoon till she got a phone call telling her that her son had broken his arm falling off a swing set. Jess was halfway off the bench before the daycare instructor had even finished telling her which hospital to drive to. 

“Jess, are you alright?” Kara Danvers essentially materialized out of mid air. To be fair she hadn’t been paying attention to where she was going. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t have time to talk Ms.Danvers.” Jess said cutting round the woman. 

Kara jogged along beside her. “Has something happened?” 

Jess gave Kara an evaluating look as they both jogged towards her car. “My son broke his arm.” 

“I’ll drive you, you don’t look like you should be driving.” Kara said firmly. 

After over a month of knowing the woman Jess accepted she was being driven to the hospital whether she liked it or not. It was probably for the best, she’d probably have wrecked her car. Kara caught her arm pulling her to the side. “Come on, we can take mine, it’ll get us there faster.” 

Jess just nodded till she realized she was being dragged to a very black motorcycle. She was the assistant of a Luthor, she didn’t blink. Instead she accepted the helmet and climbed on behind Kara. Because apparently Kara drove a motorcycle...later after she finished not freaking out she was going to have to readdress that little fact. 

Her first warning that Kara wasn’t the type of driver she had expected was when she revved the bike. Jess hung on for dear life as they wove through traffic at a speed she hadn’t even known could be reached in the city. She lost five years of her life during the five minute drive. The bike literally screeched to a stop outside the emergency room doors. Kara turned to face her accepting the helmet from shaking hands. “If you give me your keys I’ll go bring your car over.” 

Jess numbly handed over the keys. “Thanks.” She croaked. 

“It’s no problem. Go check on your son.” Kara said kindly squeezing her arm. 

She’d worry about all that later. Jess headed straight in and breathed properly at the sight of her son sucking on a lollipop and singing the dirty socks song to the nurse. Thirty minutes later when she had her keys returned to her she found herself saying. “You should take Lena on your bike some time. She’s fond of them.” Kara just beamed and handed a stuffed golden retriever to her son. Jess resolved from the bottom of her heart to get the two idiotic morons in her life together. 

////

Jess didn’t question the dreamy look on Lena’s face as she arrived at work with slightly windswept hair. “Ms.Danvers give you a lift to work today?” 

“Yes.” Lena was still in a strange word of her own. No doubt enjoying the fact that she’d gotten to hold onto Kara for the entire ride. “Do send a get well card to my driver.” 

“Of course Ms.Luthor.” Jess crossed her fingers and later sent a brief text thanking Anthony for calling in sick for the cause. 

////

Everything was going swimmingly if Jess didn’t say so herself. Kara may be the single most dense human being to have ever been born, or willfully ignorant? She had seen the line of boys following the girl around. And Lena may be incapable of actually asking a person out when she actually liked them. But for all of that the two were basically dating already. They now had lunch together everyday of the week. Kara gave Lena lift to work twice a week at least. They even had Sunday movie nights after a particular comment to Kara about Lena not having seen the Disney films. 

Happily she carried in the latest round of paperwork needing Lena’s signature. Opening the door into Lena’s office; “Ms.Luther I’ve got the contracts you requested. Oh..I’m sorry.” She stepped forward setting the documents down. 

“Thank you Jess.” Lena smiled at her. 

Jess glanced between Lena and Supergirl. They were standing rather close actually. She narrowed her eyes, was Lena blushing? Her narrowed eyes turned into a frown. “Do you need anything else Ms.Luthor? You have a meeting in fifteen minutes with Mr.Green from accounting.” 

“Can you move it to later.” Lena said barely looking at her, completely focused on the hero. 

Jess did not like this she did not like this at all. “Of course Ms.Luthor.” Turning she left and pulled out her phone. It would not due to have some two bit hero sweeping in and breaking Lena’s heart. Afterall those hero types weren’t dependable when it came to romance. No Lena could do better than some casanova in a cape. She sent out a text to Kara informing her she thought Lena could use some company after work. 

Sitting down in her chair she swiveled till she was facing her computer screen. Pulling up an email template she began to type. If she was going to save Lena from getting swept up by some no good woman she was going to need help. Anthony her driver and Katie from the front desk could help. Yes she wasn’t letting Lena go and mess things up when she was on the brink of the best relationship she’d ever had. Loyalty like Kara Danvers showed, and kindness like that was rare and worth keeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I was at ComicCon and our hotel had shit internet. On the plus side while sitting in lines I finished writing this whole fic. So daily updates are a thing that is going to happen! Con was amazing, but my blisters have blisters. My friend I was there with annoyed me till I shared so this fic has been beta read now. 
> 
> Also Hey Blaze, that character you wanted me to write into a story is a go and in this one. One black, trans friend for Kara. And honestly she's a joy to write. Sorry it took me like a month to write her into one of my stories. But hopefully she's as enjoyable for you as she is to me. 
> 
> I just woke up so I haven't had time to go through all the comments from last chapter yet. I'll get to that before lunch. I adore getting comments. Answering questions and stuff is awesome! So I'll get caught up on that.

Jess sat at the head of the small table in the corner of their favorite coffee shop. She took in the stylish Katie Adams and the greying Anthony Roberts. Between the three of them they all owed Lena Luthor and they would be her greatest allies in saving their boss from herself. “You’re aware of why I’ve called you here today?” 

Katie rolled her eyes. “This isn’t a war meeting, jesus you need to relax.” 

“I’m sorry, who was it who changed company policy so that the health costs from your transition were covered?” Jess gave the woman a pointed look. 

“Fine.” Katie raised her hands in surrender. “So you have a plan correct?” 

“Of course.” Jess said pulling out stapled together packets. 

Anthony grumbled as he paged through his. “Are you sure this is really necessary? I mean Ms.Luthor is a smart lady, she’ll choose the right lady for herself.” 

Jes stared at him in disbelief. “Veronica Sinclair.” 

He bowed his head. “Those were dark days.” 

“Emily Prentiss.” Jess continued. 

“She wasn’t half bad, just more addicted to her work than Ms.Luthor...and the compatenalizaion...I concede the point.” He picked up his black coffee and took a long drink. “Christ how does someone so smart have such rotten taste?” 

Jess folded her hands in front of her. “So you can imagine my surprise when she fell for a decent human being. We cannot allow her to mess it up. Which means, Katie.” She turned her gaze on the woman. “You are going to befriend Kara Danvers.” 

“Why not you? You already know her.” Katie asked while running a finger along the lid of her macchiato. 

“Because the woman gives me cavities. Though pro tip do not let her drive you anywhere she drives like a racecar driver on a caffeine trip.” She nodded solemnly; she still hadn’t completely recovered from the motorcycle ride to the hospital. 

Katie sighed. “Fine, how do you suggest I approach the woman?” 

“Just waylay her and give her food. The rest will work itself out.” Jess waved her off. Honestly how anyone could avoid friendship with Kara Danvers was more of the question. 

“So what do you need from me? More calling in sick?” Anthony asked curiously. 

Jess rolled her eyes. “No keep track of how often your drives get cancelled because she’s gone and hitched a ride on superhero central.” 

“Why is Supergirl a bad option again? I mean the PR would be excellent.” Katie pointed out. 

It took a moment for Jess to accept that someone she usually considered quite intelligent could be so stupid. Breathing in she prepared herself. “How many girlfriends of superhero’s get kidnapped? Hell just look at Lois Lane? Do you want Lena to be the next Lois Lane?” 

“She already get’s attacked regularly, at least if they need her for a hostage they won’t be aiming to kill.” Anthony pointed out logically, the short sighted man. 

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg. How many women exactly do we know have been romantically involved with Batman? Or Superman for that matter? Hell how many women and or men has Supergirl been linked to?” Jess added with an air of finality. 

Katie blinked as they both stared at her. “Just because I man the front desk, you’re rotten friends. Assuming I’d know something as trashy as that.” She rolled her eyes theatrically before diving into the answer. “Basically anyone famous she’s rescued visibly or anyone she’s been seen visiting more than once. It was speculated she had a long going thing with Cat Grant. Based off the crazy fans who mapped her flying patterns she spent a lot of time at Catco during the evenings. Nothing was ever confirmed, and it was spun by Catco as a friendship but, well she was always particularly fast at saving the woman.” 

“And?” Jess said dryly. 

“Well she has a known connection to one Lucy Lane, nature of which unknown. Also James Olson, though there was a grainy image that looked like an embrace of some sort between the two. There was some serious speculation on Max Lord after the train attack.” Katie continued. She tipped her head. “I’d say the Cat Grant and James Olsen one’s are likely.” She made a humming sound. “There was some hubbub about that singer who dedicated a song to her after she saved his life.” 

“And the most likely of all these likely relationships is Cat Grant?” Jess asked seriously. 

Katie tapped her finger on the table. “Yes.” 

“And where is Cat Grant now? Running her company or off hiding in the jungle dealing with a likely heartbreak?” Jess asked crossing her arms. 

Anthony grimaced. “So our caped wonder is a bit of a casanova then. How do we stop that?” 

“Not only that,” Jess continued, “but think how the fall out of a public break up between a Luthor and a Super would go PR wise?” 

The table fell silent as they all pictured the terrifying scenario. Jess cleared her throat after she was sure she had their full understanding. “Now then. Anthony, keep track of those night time flights. Also if Kara is in that car with her take the scenic route. Go slow, I don’t care keep them together for as long as possible. Katie befriend Kara Danvers and make sure she is not only suitable but get her to ask Ms.Luthor out.” Jes swiped her bangs to the side. “God knows Ms.Luthor only manages to initiate romantic proposals when she’s intoxicated or doesn’t give a damn.” 

Katie tucked her packet of papers in her purse. “Now if that’s all Jess I have a manicure in an hour. Oh and please just add us all to a group chat, it is the twenty first century.” 

////

Jess smirked as she saw a rather stunned looking Katie Adams heading towards her desk. The woman’s heels were clicking with every step. She came to a stop in front of her desk. “You did not tell me that the damned woman was a preschool teacher conglomeration.” 

“I believe I referred to her as a walking beam of sunshine.” Jess said dryly. 

Katie glared down at her. “I invited her out to drinks. At a club...can she even do a club?” 

////

She was just drinking a nice glass of wine after finishing bedtime stories with her son when the text came through. It was just an image from Katie. Jess dubiously opened it and proceeded to almost spit out her wine. Kara goddamn Danvers wasn’t just adorable, apparently she was also hot. Her hair was pulled up tightly into a high updo, a sleek skin tight sheath dress and not a stitch of pastel in sight. And...were those biceps? How on earth did she have those? Shaking her head Jess decided to hell with it and filled her glass to the brim. 

////

“That girl is too perfect, it’s painful.” Katie said in a sort of bamboozled awe, in the empty break room. “She can dance! She’s hot once you get her out of the sweaters, and she’s so nice…” 

Jess stared at Katie in some concern. “Are you alright?” 

It was a fair question, Katie’s eyes were mildly bloodshot and she looked to be dealing with an unpleasant hangover. She just waved her off. “Too much vodka. But that girl can drink.” A speculative light lit up her eye. “I’ll have to take her to the next office girls night, she’ll drink Glenda from accounting under the table.” 

Jess pulled up her tablet and made herself a note to place a bet on Kara for such an event. “Your opinion on the matter at hand though?”

“She’s smitten.” Katie gave a proud smirk. “Couldn’t shut up about how nice and heroic and pretty Ms.Luthor was once I got her started. She’s all in, very into girls if the way she described Ms.Luthor’s lip bite is anything to go on. Thinks Ms.Luthor is out of her league.” 

Jess groaned and rubbed her forehead. “Any other good news?” 

“Well her sister is the agent Ms.Luthor saved by shooting the assassin. So Ms.Luthor has a good in with the family when it becomes serious.” Katie added. 

“And Kara is the serious type?” Jess had to double check, some people could surprise you. 

Katie laughed. “Undoubtedly. That girl is the marrying sort. No doubt about it.” 

Jess felt herself smiling. This could work, it was going to work if she had anything to say about it. 

////

Staring at the order form on her desk, for an engraving of the Super symbol on Lena’s balcony door, she felt like hitting her head against something. Her nostrils flared as she placed the order form at the bottom of the pile. If something should happen to it, like being dropped into a paper shredder...accidently of course, no one would need to know it had ever happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the lovely comments!

Jess noticed the fresh vase of tulips on Lena’s desk as she handed her a contract that had just come through. “Those are new, do you need me to order the standard card?” 

Her boss blushed, honest to God blushed. “Oh no that won’t be necessary. Kara dropped them off last night.” 

She had to resist doing a fist pump. “That was very nice of her, especially after all those plumerias she brought. Should I prepare a thank you gift?” 

“If you could order our regular from the thai place for lunch today that would be helpful, thank you.” Lena signed the latest contract quickly before handing it back. “Is there anything else Jess?” 

She considered the best approach. “Nothing Ms.Luthor...Just if it’s not impertinent of me perhaps a reservation at the new asian fusion restaurant might be more appropriate?” 

Lena seemed to consider it. “Yes, do that and give yourself an extended lunch break as well.” 

“Of course Ms.Luthor.” Jess left the room holding in her smirk till the door closed behind her. As soon as she heard the click of it closing behind her she pulled out her phone and sent off a text informing Kara that she might want to consider bringing Ms.Luthor some truffles as she was quite fond of them.

Her duty done she sat down and got to her actual work. Not that ensuring her employer's mental well being wasn’t an important part of her work. Still, phone calls didn’t make themselves. 

////

It was difficult not to squeal at the sight of Kara arriving the next day with a box of what she knew were Ms.Luthor’s absolute favorite french truffles. How the woman had gotten ahold of them was a mystery. Hell, how she’d even known that they were her favorites was. But none of that mattered. Kara had taken her suggestion and run with it. This was the beginning of great things now that she knew Kara could be depended on to take hints literally. 

////

Jess didn’t question the amount of potstickers Lena had ordered for her next Gala, she knew after all who they were for. She just paused while holding the list. “Inviting Ms.Danvers again?” 

Lena absently nodded. “Yes, oh and Jess please see to the security measures personally. I don’t want this one to turn into a circus” 

“Certainly.” 

////

Anthony added an image to their group chat of a two doing a slow dance standing far closer than necessary to each other. Jess considered it a victory and invited Katie over for some drinks. 

////

Disaster struck on a Tuesday, who knew Tuesday’s were bad luck? Either way there was yet another explosion. Jess had been on a coffee run at the time and spent a horrible five minutes staring up at the building, contemplating how to get around security who were evacuating the building to get to Lena. Then as both an answer to prayer and an abominable curse Supergirl came flying down from the top floor, Lena Luthor in her arms. 

Jess clenched her jaw as she shoved her way forward to check on her boss. Heaven knew the woman wouldn’t be going to the hospital to get checked out. So Jess had a front row seat to Supergirl hugging, yes hugging Lena on the sidewalk before jetting off into the sky. Deciding to step forward while the phones were still focused on the caped annoyance, she caught Ms.Luthor’s eye. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, Supergirl saved me.” Lena said reaching out as if to calm her. 

It was not calming. Well, it was calming to see her boss in one piece with only a few hairs out of place. “Let’s get you off the street. I’ll have Anthony bring the car round.” 

“Thank you Jess, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Lena gave her a genuine smile. 

Jess could feel her face heating up. “It’s nothing Ms.Luthor, just doing my job.” She had a thought as she pulled out her cell to messege Anthony. “You should call Ms.Danvers, or possibly go see her. It would be safe there while security does extra sweeps of your apartment and she must be worried about you.” 

“That would be good. Let him know we’ll be going to Catco.” 

“Right away Ms.Luthor.” 

////

“This is ridiculous! How are they not together already?!” Katie asked while gesturing between the two idiots currently working out the details for game night. 

Jess shook her head. “Self image and value problems for Ms.Luthor and general obliviousness from Ms.Danvers.” 

Katie tilted her head as they watched the scene unfolding. “I can see that from Kara. Do you know she has a line of suitors round the block. Apparently the current contenders are Mike of the Interns a...he’s a fuck boy who could be decent if he bothered to give a damn. One Winn of an unspecified job to do with computers. Who...not a threat she referred to him as a little brother figure. Then of course the true threat, James Olsen. They have history and he’s still in love with her. Of course those are just the contenders currently in the picture. I’d assume she has to ignore it or she’d never have friends that are attracted to females.” 

“What is she a venus flytrap?” Jess asked in disbelief. 

 

“To those that are so inclined.” Katie tilted her head. “She better stick to Ms.Luthor, it’s almost a crime otherwise leaving a fine piece of man like James Olsen.” 

Jess paused and then stared dreamily for a moment. “He really is fine isn’t he?” 

“Drool worth.” Katie confirmed. 

Shaking herself out of it, she bit her lip. “Do we need to torpedo the Mike issue?” 

Katie contemplated for a minute. “I would be a shit friend to her if I didn’t do so immediately. That boy needs some time to grow up before any self respecting man or woman takes him for anything other than a quick ride. He is pretty, I’ll give him that...till he opens his mouth.” 

“Aren’t they all.” Jess said with sigh. 

“Oh buck up, you’re rocking the single mother thing and at least you don’t have my particular issues.” It was meant to be light, but there was a thread of hurt there.

Jess reached out and rested her hand on top of Katie’s. “We’ll manage. If there’s hope for Ms.Luthor then there’s hope for us.” 

////

Jess stared at the poster of Supergirl in her son’s room as she stroked his hair and he snored softly against her. She wished the woman would go and do something awful so she didn’t have to plot against her. Was wishing for a disaster in another city for the caped dingbat too much to ask for? Oh she was all for ‘girl power’ and it pleased her to have a female hero who’d shown up Superman a few times now. But did the blasted woman have to be flirting with her boss? No, she did not. An idea struck her...a terrible idea. 

Gently sliding off the bed she closed the door and headed to the door. She triple checked that her door was locked after she grabbed her purse and her emergency dog sitting kit. Walking to the stairs she made her way up to the roof with grim determination. The wind was cold and she cursed the hero for not having a bloody cell phone. Pulling her coat around her tighter, she pulled out the dog whistle. Placing it on her lips she blew. 

It was odd standing there just blowing into a whistle she couldn’t hear a damn thing from. Finally taking it away from her lips she crossed her arms. “I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SUPERGIRL AND I’D LIKE A WORD!” 

She waited. It took surprisingly only a few seconds for the familiar red and blue clad woman to alight in front of her with an amused look and a raised brow. “You called Jess?” 

She would not be star struck that this woman knew her name...she would not. This was for Ms.Luthor! Clearing her throat she gave her best disapproving glare. “I need to talk to you about Ms.Luthor.” 

“Is she alright? Has there been a threat?” Supergirl instantly fell serious. 

“No, nothing like that.” Jess narrowed her eyes even more. “But as you seem to have wedged yourself into her life, so now I have some words for you.” 

Supergirl blinked. “Wedged?” 

She waved off the confused protest. “I don’t care that you’re basically a god. Lex Luthor was an idiot to fail at killing your cousin he was too busy trying to gain glory. Stupid men can’t get things done. However I am not a man.” 

“Are you...are you threatening me?” Supergirl asked her eyebrows raising. 

Jess squared herself. “I am the executive assistant of the CEO of L-corp. If I want to get my hands on a weapon capable of killing you I will do so and I won’t bother with some complicated evil plot. So if you even think of using or hurting Ms.Luthor, you ever make her cry and I will end you. Hero or not.” 

Supergirl stared at her with those damned eyes of hers that made you feel like she could see into your soul. Finally she spoke. “You’re very loyal to Ms.Luthor aren’t you?” 

“I owe her everything. So yes I am.” Jess said tipping her head up in challenge. 

“I promise I don’t ever want to hurt her. I think Ms.Luthor is a credit to this city.” 

Jess swallowed. “That’s not a guarantee.” 

“I can’t promise that, no one can.” The hero looked pained. “I wish I could.” 

Jess nodded. “Then know that if you fail to hold up to your intentions I’ll be waiting for you.” 

Supergirl looked at her curiously. “Have a good night Jess.” 

She stood there for a minute before heading in. The adrenaline from giving a death threat to a superhero coursing through her system. Opening her apartment she checked her son before pouring herself a glass of wine. Her hands were shaking. Well then, she really hoped she never had to carry out that threat. But it would be worth it if she did have to. Lena was named as the godmother of her child, not that Lena knew that. But well after everything she’d known where she wanted him to go if anything happened to her. 

Pulling up the group chat she paused. Then she typed out, ‘Threatened Supergirl if she ever hurt Ms.Luthor. Hopefully she’ll back off.’ 

Katie replied almost instantly. ‘!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So a lot of you brought up the traitor of a secretary from the last episode. Have no fear that wasn't Jess. As a few of you pointed out it was a different woman. So as far as I'm concerned Jess was out sick or decided to go on vacation for a week. 
> 
> Also I'm sure you'll notice in this chapter but like...I think Kara was incredibly competent. My personal head cannon is that Cat is grooming her to take over CatCo in the future. So she's letting her make a name for herself as a reporter after having basically trained her on how to run the company. Also I'm just a sucker for all the hero's knowing each other.

Jess sighed as she held her son’s hand and led them into L-corp. The daycare was shut down due to a lice outbreak. Which was foul and she had picked through his hair paranoid he’d have the disgusting creatures nesting in it. Fortunately he did not. Still, he was going to have to come to work with her today. There were two important investment meetings today and Ms.Luthor wouldn’t be able to handle her day without her. Not to mention none of the other assistants could take the reigns for a day with this sensitive of material. 

So she had a backpack full of toys, snacks, and legos. As well as a roll out pad and blanket for naptime. Her son happily waved at the other L-corp employees as she herded him to the elevator. Katie definitely slipped him a chocolate. She gave her friend the stink eye as the elevator doors closed. The wink she got in return irritated her. 

The doors opened and she was horrified to find Ms.Luthor had beaten her to work. Her son came first though. She took him into the break room across from her desk and set him up. With a kiss to the head she headed to apologize and inform Ms.Luthor of what was going on. 

“Jess, is everything alright? I don’t think I’ve gotten to work before you since that trouble a couple years ago.” Lena asked as she entered. 

“Yes, the daycare for Leo is shut down.” She held her tablet protectively in front of her. “Some of the children have lice, fortunately he’s clean of the vermin. But he’ll be in the breakroom for today.” 

Lena stood up looking concerned. “Nonsense, he can play in here where we can both keep an eye on him. He’s a lovely boy. I’m sure he won’t be any trouble at all.” 

This, this was why Jess was loyal to the bone. Well, this and the covering of the lawyer and court fees that had won her full custody of her son. “Thank you Ms.Luthor, you don’t know how much I appreciate this.” 

“It’s my pleasure, really.” She looked at her seriously. “I’m always happy to have him around.” 

Smiling softly Jess nodded before pulling up the itinerary for the day. “So you have an eight thirty with the investors from Taiwan…………”

////

Jess looked up as she smelled a heavenly scent. It was noon on the dot she realized as she took in the form of one Kara Danvers holding a box full of food and drinks. “Ms.Danvers?” 

She beamed at her. “Lena texted and said you were all busy and little Leo was here today. So I brought lunch for everyone!” 

“Thank you, this is...very kind of you. You didn’t have to do it.” Jess said realizing she could feel tears of gratitude and relief bubbling up. “I’m a bit of a mess today.” 

“It’s no problem, I know how hard some days can be. I can even help you with some of your phone calls if you need it.” Kara offered with a sympathetic smile. 

Jess tilted her head. “You’d have to sign an NDA, and do you even know how to do that? You’re a reporter?” 

Kara seemed to almost puff up with pride. “I was Cat Grant’s assistant for two years.” 

She dropped her pen on her desk. “You’re Kiera?!” 

“Yup,” Kara looked bemused. “She never called anyone by the correct name really. I think I almost had a heart attack when she called me Kara for the first time.” 

Jess spoke in a shocked whisper. “She called you by the right name?” 

Kara nodded. “We’re sort of friends. Actually she sent a picture of herself sky diving yesterday.” 

….it was...it boggled the mind that this person standing before her was the infamous Kiera. How was she still so happy? Anyone who lasted longer than a week with Ms.Grant was forever changed and hardened. “How are you still sane?” 

“She’s not that bad.” Kara defended. At the look Jess was giving her she seemed to decide on elaborating. “Really, I mean sure she can be mean but underneath all the prickles she’s a brilliant and kind woman. There’s just a lot of prickles.” 

Jess stared, pulling herself out of it she stood. “Right, let’s get this lunch underway. You can help me book Ms.Luthor’s working dinners next week.” 

////

Jess watched in amazement as Kara happily drew alien spaceships and planets all across Leo’s cast. He was practically bouncing in his seat in excitement. “Can you do a Supergirl!?” 

“Of course I can.” Kara told him with a grin and pulled out a red marker. 

It was completely endearing. She looked over at the soft look on Lena’s face as she watched in rapt attention completely ignoring her sandwich. Who knew her son would help the plan? 

Kara without looking up spoke while drawing. “I called in and got the afternoon off. Haven’t taken my vacation days since I got to Catco so there wasn’t anything Snapper could do about. I can help out with Leo while you two handle the meetings.” She looked up slightly panicked. “That is if that’s alright with you both? I didn’t mean to overstep, I just wanted to help but I should have asked. Shoot.” 

“It’s fine.” Jess spoke up. She was just pleased that Leo wouldn’t be left alone in a break room for a couple of hours. “It will be a massive help.” 

“You really are to kind.” Lena remarked. 

Kara ducked her head blushing brightly. Jess counted it as an unexpected victory.

////

Jess stared at her desk and calendar in a sort of shock and awe. She’d always known she was good, that she was efficient. That in the world of secretaries and executive assistants she was one of the best. She regularly had people try to poach her away from L-corp. But this...this was next level. Her files and calendar weren’t just cleaned up but organized. No now they were filled with notes of the private numbers for various executives and CEOs. She blinked, was that Bruce Wayne’s private cell phone number in her address book….yes, yes it was. Scrolling through her updated address book she saw numbers and information on various people that anyone would kill to have access to. 

Oh look, there was Diana Prince’s private line. There were attached comments about personalities and advisable strategies for each person. Bruce Wayne was a bleeding heart and lead with the ‘cause and the good’. Diana Prince didn’t have time for small talk, move straight to business, be straightforward and honest. Never get caught in a lie with either of them. She stared in awe. No wonder the woman had survived working for Cat Grant. 

She paused at a separate list. It was all the reporters from the top eight publications who were known to be fair and were likely to not give L-corp or Lena an unfair shot. Again there were notes on the sort of stories they prefered. Contact information, warnings on some of them like Lois Lane, about her always willing and capable of digging. So no story with a trace of scandal should ever be offered to the woman. A Doug Reinberg who loved tech as much as anyone and would happily write in depth articles on anything they were planning on putting on the market. 

This was..how on earth had Kara had time to do all this? For that matter did she just have all this shit memorized? Jess bowed her head and said a prayer of thanks that the woman hadn’t attempted to take down Lena. Because with contacts like these she probably could have done it. Looking back up she started laughing as she saw Supergirl’s private ‘emergency only’ number. Of course Kara Danvers had Supergirl’s private number. 

“How did you have time for all this?” She looked up at a nervous Kara who looked like she was afraid of disapproval. Christ what sort of standards did Cat Grant have? 

“Oh well once Leo went down for his nap I had plenty of time. I would have added a list of restaurants in the region but I ran out of time after I put in the list of Carter’s former nannies for you. Also I got sidetracked adding in all the gluten free stores in the area.” 

Jess felt rather boggled. She looked down again, there were five private numbers for superheros with notes on which sorts of situation each was ideal for handling. Kara shifted her weight nervously. “Oh that, I figured with how often L-corp and Lena get attacked it would be a good safety net.” 

“Thanks. You...didn’t have to do all this.” Jess said carefully. 

Kara’s face lit up. “It’s nothing, I figured you’d just been to busy since you got here to update your address books.” 

“How did you get Bruce Wayne’s personal number?” She asked in a sort of lost state. He was infamous for keeping that exclusively private due to his number of scorned dates. 

She fiddled with her glasses. “Well I babysat Damian for him while I was in highschool so.... He’s really just a big teddy bear once you get him to lay off the flirting and the grumpiness.” 

“How exactly do you get through the grumpiness?” Jess asked curiously. 

Kara pointed. “Oh here, I put his favorite recipe for shortbread in the notes, and he really likes puns.” 

“Puns…” Jess shook her head, she could hyperventilate about the mountains of rare information later. “Thank you for everything, Ms.Luthor and I both really appreciate it.” 

“It was no problem, Leo and I had fun.” She smiled fondly at the sleeping four year old who was hugging his beloved stuffed golden retriever that was wearing a new supergirl costume. He had a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Jess doubted he’d be waking anytime soon. Kara had more energy to spend than any four year old. She’d quite frankly outpaced the kid. 

Jess considered her request. “Would you be willing to watch him more often?” 

“I’d love to!” Kara rubbed the back of her head sheepishly though. “If I get an emergency call, my sister is a trained federal agent and a medical doctor. Would be alright if I leave him with her if I have to head out unexpectedly?” 

“That would be fine.” Jess said in dawning understanding of how the private numbers for the director of the FBI, DEO, CIA and somehow the President's chief aide all ended up in her address book. She was fairly sure her address book should be classified at this point. 

“Thanks! I have to go drop some stuff off for my sister. Do you mind telling Lena I’ll see her for dinner?” Kara asked clearly worried it would be a bother. 

“I’ll let Ms.Luthor know.” Jess watched in confused awe as Kara headed for the stairs. The woman really ought to come with a warning. But now she knew, Lena and her better get married. Afterall that sort of political connections would be inestimably important. It was the sort of contacts Lena would kill for. She wondered if Lena even knew how well connected her crush was? 

/////

Jess remained silent as she stared at the lasered in relief of the super crest on the balcony door. She would need to be more proactive it seemed. That was fine, she had a secret weapon just waiting to be deployed. She pulled out her phone. “You still volunteer at the animal shelter correct?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all amazing!

Katie Adams was a smart woman. She had a good life. She had a solid group of friends prepared to defend her if need be. A boss who backed her employees health one hundred percent. A great apartment and in another year she’d be getting stock options. So when Jess has asked for her to join in on her insane plot she’d been game, to be fair the woman had a point. Still, nothing had prepared her for Kara Danvers. 

She snorted as she watched her new friend being mobbed by puppies at the shelter. It was not difficult to see Jess’s evil plan. Lena loved dogs, it would make the perfect excuse for all manner of date like activities. “You going to get one?” 

Kara looked up at her with the biggest set of puppy eyes in the room. “My sister would kill me.” 

“You do realize you're an adult and can get a dog if you want right?” She was continually mystified by the woman’s absolute dependance on her sister. 

“He is really cute.” Kara stared down at the pure white puppy in her lap. She bit her lip. “Do you think it’d be ok? I mean I can get really busy.” 

Katie considered. The things she did for amusement and friendship. But honestly Kara was clearly in love with the animal. Not to mention Kara had mentioned several times how much she adored dogs. It was just civic duty at this point. “You know you could always ask Lena to take care of him on days you’re too busy. She loves dogs.” 

Kara’s face titled in thought. Pulling out her phone her thumbs flew over the keys. A second later she took a selfie with the puppy. Katie smirked, Lena was doomed. Predictably a few minutes later Kara was raising an arm in victory. Picking up her chosen puppy she stood up looking at the others in longing. “Want to go to the petshop to get his stuff with me?” 

“I’d love to. You’ve had a dog before though right?” Katie felt a tingle of warning. 

She shook her head. “No my foster parents were too busy, and after Jeremiah died…” She swallowed ducking her head. “Well Eliza was too busy with Alex and I for a dog.” 

“Well, I’ll just have to make sure you get everything you need.” Katie patted the woman’s shoulder. It was odd but she was glad to have befriended Kara Danvers, she was an excellent part of her life. 

////

Shopping with Kara was an adventure. In the end they had all the necessary requirements, though Katie was amused by the amount of Super pet supplies. Also by the fact the dog had been dubbed Krypto. Apparently her uncle had had a small white dog with that name when she was a child. Reaching out she scratched behind the puppy’s ears. He really was a cute dog. 

“So no table scraps, I know you and you’re weak to the cute. Don’t give in it’s not good for him.” 

Kara nodded as she wrote it down in her small notebook. “I can be strong.” She pouted. “I don’t know why everyone thinks I can’t say no.” 

“Mike.” Katie said unrepentantly. “I’ve only met him once and he’s a douche. Why are you friends with him?”

“He’s doing better.” Kara defended though her shoulders had slumped slightly. She picked up her new pet owner books and set them in the shelves. “I can help him in a way other people can’t, I understand what he’s going through.” 

“Look, you can do so much better than that man-child. In the five minutes I was in his presence he checked out my boobs twice. I mean I know they’re fabulous, but he wasn’t even subtle about it.” Katie had to resist laughing at the horrified expression on Kara’s face. 

“I thought I’d gotten him out of that. I’m sorry, he’s from a place where...objectifying women like that is more accepted. Darn, I’d thought we were making headway on common behavior.” She bit her lip in consternation. 

Katie stared that was...really low standards. “I’m sorry, since when is basic human decency and valuing of another person for more than meeting your own needs an acceptable flaw? That’s not even acceptable from an alien.” She frowned as she noticed the deer in the headlights expression on Kara’s face. Slowly she spoke trying not to spook the reporter. “He’s an alien isn’t he?”

“No! He’s human, very ordinary human. That’s silly, of course he’s not an alien. He’s as human as I am. Don’t be ridiculous.” Kara’s voice went high pitched as she floundered. 

She just raised her brows at the woman in front of her. “You are too aren’t you?” Katie glared at a sudden realization. “Oh my god that’s why you didn’t get drunk! I’ve been trying to out drink you and it doesn’t even affect you.” 

“I…” Kara cringed back looked like..well a kicked puppy. 

Katie realized how this had to be coming across and immediately reached out grabbing her by the shoulder. “Hey, it’s ok. I won’t tell anyone, this doesn’t change anything between us.You’re ok.” 

Kara’s eyes welled up and suddenly Katie found herself in a very firm hug with a shaking woman crying into her shoulder. She rubbed her friend’s back. “It’s ok honey, just let it out.” She winced at another squeeze. “Easy on the hug, if you pop one of my boobs I’ll be mighty upset, that plastic surgeon was not cheap even with health coverage.” 

Chuckling wetly into her shoulder Kara relaxed her hold on her. Katie just stayed there till little Krypto decided he wanted in on the hugs. Kara laughed wetly and pulled back before swooping down and scooping him up. She walked over to the couch and curled up on one end with Krypto in her arms where he was happily making himself comfortable. 

Katie sat down on the other end and tilted her head in thought. “So who all knows about you?” 

“Eliza, Alex.” She said quietly while scratching Krypto under the chin. “James, I think Cat knows but she’s just made hints. Winn, J’onn, Lucy, Lois, Clark.” She shrugged a bit. “I’m not sure who all knows actually. I help with DEO occasionally so…” She trailed off. “I’ve been trying to help Mon-el, sorry Mike, settle in. But Daxam was just so different from earth.” 

“And you didn’t have those problems?” Katie asked refusing to allow the woman to excuse that man-child. Being an alien did not excuse everything. 

Kara blushed. “I exploded the popcorn maker the first time I heard it. Humans are so delicate...I couldn’t touch anyone without being terrified I’d hurt them for months. The sounds and smells, I still get sensory overload sometimes.”

“But you never treated anyone like dirt though? Even as a kid with all those problems?” She probed knowing that Kara didn’t have a mean bone in her body. 

She shook her head. “I didn’t understand at first that the other kids were being mean to me. But no, I’d never hurt anyone on purpose. I was thirteen when I landed here.” 

Katie brushed her hair to the side. “Does Lena know?” 

Kara groaned and breathed out in frustration. “I think she might have guessed? But I haven’t told her.” She looked up at her panicked. “I mean I want to tell her! But whenever I bring up telling her, everyone always gets so mad.” 

That was...understandable. She chose her words slowly. “I can’t tell you what to do. I will say ditch the man child. He doesn’t want to change and he treats you terribly. But on the subject of telling people that’s your own business. That said, I think Ms.Luthor would want to hear it from you.” 

“I know, it’s not fair she doesn’t know.” Kara looked down guiltily. 

“Hey, no not like that.” Katie reached out grabbing Kara’s hand. “The way I see it it’s similar to me. You’ve got to hide who you are all the time. You should be allowed to be yourself around friends at the very least.” 

“Was it hard for you coming out?” Kara asked curiously. 

“Oh, that was an adventure.” She shook her head and snorted. “No mother wants their handsome black son to tell her that he’s really her daughter. It was hard for her, she got mean. Soon as I was eighteen I was out of there and I haven’t looked back. Things are easier now. No one can tell unless I tell them, or they spend enough time around me to pick up on a few of the little things. What tipped you off?” 

Kara pulled her hand back and picked up the half asleep puppy in her lap and dumped him in her lap. “You could use the cuddles.” She said seriously, Katie appreciated the soft fur under her fingers. “And I could see the scar on your throat.” 

Katie frowned as she gently stroked the white puppy’s back. “I thought I covered that up…” She’d have to look into some better make up. 

“Oh it’s not that.” Kara rushed to assure her. “I just...I have better vision than humans. It’s a little thing really, and a little scar doesn’t make you any less of a beautiful woman.” 

Katie stared at the woman in front of her. “Would you have been this lovely about it if you weren’t an alien?” 

Kara shrugged. “I’m not sure. My species didn’t have concepts like trans or orientation like you do here. We were designed genetically to be whatever our people needed us to be. So the idea of being something other than what you were made to be just wasn’t…?” 

“And what did they need you to be?” Katie asked frowning. That sounded an awful lot like taking away of free will. 

Kara smiled proudly. “Science guild. Once I got here, you’re so behind where we were. Your most advance sciences were things I had covered before I was seven. I was a bit lost, but then...Well journalism is a search for the truth as well, and your language was very challenging. Took me a whole week to learn it.” 

“A whole week, wow.” Katie mocked. Inside she felt a warm surge of affection for this sweet creature in front of her. She may owe Lena Luthor but her boss better treat this girl right.

////

Katie was flipping through a magazine while she sat at the front desk when she got a text from Kara. She opened it up. After the horrifying amount of emoji’s...who showed the alien emojis? She got to the message. ‘Tried to tell Lena, got tongue tied but she already knew! Thank you!’

Smiling broadly she sent back a congratulations with a reasonable number of emojis before pulling up the group chat. She considered what wouldn’t be too invasive, after all they were doing this out of love, not a need to screw with people’s lives. Finally she settled on a ‘Kara just had a meaningful heart to heart with Ms.Luthor. Expect relationship to closen.’

Jess sent back. ‘Good, Supergirl was here again last night. Do not lose focus team.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So I'm off to help with my grandparents and their internet is...nonexistent. So depending on if I find the time to duck out to a coffee shop, it might be a couple days before I get the last chapter out. Sorry about that, unexpected life things happen though. Anyways thank you all for your lovely comments, I haven't had time to respond to them yet but you guys are amazing!

Jess looked up from her desk to see a rather dazed Kara walking out of Lena’s office from their daily lunch. “Ms.Danvers, is everything alright?” 

Kara looked over at her with a dreamy expression. “Everything is amazing Jess, are you amazing too?” 

The lipstick on Kara’s mouth was very much not her shade. Jess couldn’t help the excited expression on her face. Standing, she totally did not jump, she made her way quickly round and hugged Kara. “I’m amazing. You take care of her you hear?” 

Kara seemed to snap out of it. “What! How?” 

“Your lipstick dear, it suits you.” Jess smirked as she took a step back. 

“Oh.” Kara flushed reaching up and wiping at her mouth. “I um…” 

Jess patted Kara on the arm. “Finally kissed the girl. May I suggest that cute little italian place downtown for a date?” 

“Date?” Kara sounded rather strangled. “Am I supposed to ask her out? Gosh I am aren’t I.” She spun on her heel and marched right back into Lena’s office. 

Jess just barely kept it in till the door shut before she lost it. Bursting into laughter she filled in the team that they’d hit their first goal. She smiled happily as she pulled up Lena’s schedule and started making possible notations for changes depending on when they decided to go out. Afterall, a good first date was important. 

////

Anthony looked at the team dubiously. “Why exactly are we meeting if they’re already together?” 

Rolling her eyes Jess shook her head at the stupidity of men. “Because now is the critical stage. One or both of them could get cold feet, or a small miscommunication could lead to problems. We’re seeing this thing through.” 

“Well I’m in.” Katie said firmly. “I’ve got fifty dollars riding on them making a front page cover in two weeks. And Kara’s already gushed to me about Lena today. Really they’re adorable.” 

“You ladies don’t make sense to me, but I’d like to see the ladies happy. Though I don’t know what you want me to do.” Anthony grumbled. 

Jess looked at him pointedly. “The scenic route, every time.” 

He chuckled saluting her mildly. “Yes ma’am.” 

She turned on Katie. “You, make sure she doesn’t hyperventilate before their date.” 

Katie grinned. “Oh I’ll do you one better I’ve already agreed to help her pick out her outfit.” 

Jess frowned. “Correct me if I’m wrong because I don’t know her that well, but doesn’t her sister usually do that for her?” 

“Her sister doesn’t trust a Luthor.” Katie held up a hand at the outraged expressions Anthony and Jess’s faces. “Not like that. Whole family are avid alien supporters that help out with that sort of thing. They get a bit jumpy on the topic apparently and Kara doesn’t want her sister trying to talk her out of it.” 

Jess huffed. “Well their loss. On the matter of Mike of the Interns how is that going?” 

“He’s still a frat boy with a crush. Or who wants to sleep with her and isn’t used to being told no. Honestly I’m not sure which.” Katie grimaced at the topic. “Kara’s not going to stop spending time with him, but I believe danger of a poor decision on that matter is resolved.” 

“And James Olsen?” Jess asked mentally going over the known suitors to one Kara Danvers. 

Katie waved her hand. “He, Winn and Kara had a massive fight. They’ve barely spoken in weeks. Her sister is in the honeymoon phase of her relationship as well. Which means if you want this relationship to happen now is the best time. Fewer distractions.” 

“Excellent.” Jess steepled her hands. “Do you know where she’s taking Lena?” 

“The museum exhibit on Degas. She called in a favor with the curator. We’re setting up a table, lighting and picking up the food after work.” There was a great deal of pride in Katie’s voice. 

Jess smiled in approval. “That’s lovely, romantic, good they’ll officially be a couple by the end of the week hopefully. Once it’s official that bothersome caped gnat can go fly off somewhere else and bother someone else.” 

“I still can’t believe you threatened Supergirl.” Anthony said staring at her in awe. “I mean, I know you meant it too.” 

She raised a shoulder. “It needed to be done.” Pointedly she focused in on the driver. “I want a full report on the mood in the car on the way home from the date. If emergency measures need to be taken the earlier the better.” 

“Emergency measures?”

////

Anthony just chuckled as he rolled up the privacy screen. He was fairly sure those two had forgotten he was even there. Considering things he drove back towards Ms.Luthor’s flat. Of course he chose the most beautiful route, though he doubted either of them noticed. Oh to be young and in love once more. 

Finally he pulled up infront of the apartment building and sighed when the doors didn’t open. Stepping out of the car he rapped on the window before opening the door politely. He just gave a fond knowing look at the blushing pair who climbed up out of the car. “Have a lovely night Ms.Luthor, Ms.Danvers.” 

Shutting the door he climbed back into the driver's seat. Checking the mirror he watched them head into the building holding hands and stealing glances. HIs wife and him had been like that. Pulling out into traffic he decided to pick up some flowers for her in the morning. It had been a while and getting too laid back on the romancing was just not good. A woman deserved to be romanced after all. 

////

Jess was practically skipping it had been a good day. Ms.Luthor was smitten, no assassination attempts in over a week, stocks were up, things were good. Which is of course why she stopped in her tracks. It was never this smooth sailing when it came to Ms.Luthor. A sudden shiver like someone had walked over her grave went up and down her spine. Oh no. 

She dropped down onto her desk and pulled up the security feeds. It took a few toggles to find what she was looking for. There, blast it all was Supergirl sitting on the railing of Ms.Luthor’s balcony chatting. 

It was funny how a great day could turn into an awful day. Her fingers itched with the need to strangle a certain caped idiot. Perhaps she should do something about that? No. Jess considered on whether to stop watching or not, after all there were lines. Even she knew that. It happened just as she was closing the feed. Supergirl darting in and kissing Lena before shooting off into the sky. 

She was frozen in horror. Oh she’d warned the woman. Turning off the feed she considered. Technically the woman hadn’t hurt Lena. Though did this mean Lena was cheating on Kara with Supergirl? She frowned. This was not a situation she was prepared for. With a groan she realized she was going to have to wait till Kara and Lena’s daily lunch the next day to ascertain what on earth was going on. She hated everything.

////

Lunch the next day was nerve ruiningly normal. Kara arrived with lunch, happily handed her her unusual and then went into Lena’s office. Jess waited the whole lunch hour for something to happen, for Kara to rush out in tears, for there to be yelling. Afterall there had to be something? 

Instead Kara came bouncing out, Krypto on a leash jumping at her heels wearing an honest to god Super scarf. Jess winced slightly at that sight because damn she’d forgotten Kara was a friend of Supergirls. Kara just smiled and waved at her on her way to the stairs. She noted the slight smudge of lipstick on her collar. Jess had no doubt that was an entirely purposeful mark on Lena’s part. Well that was...maybe she was planning on ending things with Supergirl? She could only pray. 

////

So imagine her surprise when she walked in to let Lena know she was going home for the night only to find Lena sitting on her desk with Supergirl standing between her legs the two of them clearly making out. She felt her knuckles pop as her fists clenched. Turning she left the room. 

By the time she made it home she was furious and wasn’t sure where to direct it. Lena had never cheated like this before. And oh god Kara. Jess wasn’t one to get mushy but she liked Kara; she was kind and cheerful. It was impossible not to like her, let alone after seeing how good she was with Leo. God the whole thing was a disaster. She poured herself a glass of wine. The nanny had already put Leo to bed so she was free to sit and contemplate. 

It would seem she’d been wrong, Supergirl wasn’t the one ruining this. It was Lena. But where did her loyalties lie on this? Did the super hero even know that Lena was dating someone else? Maybe both women knew about each other? It was a tiny ray of hope but she felt it crushed as she recalled what she knew of Kara. No, Kara wasn’t the sort, though she hadn’t thought of Lena as the sort for an open relationship or two timing until today. 

Christ she’d have to make a decision by tomorrow about a course of action and she didn’t want to even know. Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And dang you guys left so many amazing comments! Thank you that was sweet to come home to. So this is the conclusion of this one. I'll be starting to post some of the prompts people have been sending me tomorrow probably. Anyways glad you all have enjoyed this and hope you love the ending as much as I did.

Jess had not made a decision and she was hungover as hell. Christ she hadn’t been this drunk since Leo was born. Cradling her head in the coffee shop she groaned. At least she could use her second coffee run of the day to process. It was a disaster and one she’d helped create by being a busybody. Since when was she a busybody? 

“Jess? Are you ok, you look like shit?” Katie sat down next to her cautiously, laying a hand on her back. 

“No.” She lamented. “Ms.Luthor is cheating on Kara with Supergirl and I don’t know what to do.” 

There was a stiffness to both Katie’s hand and tone that Jess didn’t pick up due to her hangover. “Why do you think that?” 

“Because I found Supergirl and Ms.Luthor making out ontop of her desk last night. But I know she and Kara are still in the beginning stages of dating; because Kara was happy when she left the office yesterday after their daily lunch. Hell she had lipstick on her collar.” 

Katie stood up. “You know, I think someone should have some words with Ms.Luthor.” 

Jess startled looking up realizing the cold tone her friend had just used. “Katie, you can’t!” 

“I can and I will.” She glared at the coffee order. Sitting on the table in front of her. “You can stay here or you can come with me. Your decision.” 

////

Jess felt as close to hysterics as she got, as she followed in the trail of Katie’s runway power walk of doom. Idly she appreciated how the woman managed to make her fury rather fabulous. God they were all going to lose their jobs for this weren’t they? Wincing she sped up barely hitting the elevator as the doors closed. 

Katie’s eyes were narrowed her finger tapping as she stood with her arms crossed. Fury practically radiating from her. Jess spoke up nervously terrified of the damn train wreck she’d gone and created. “Katie, we can’t. Lena’s our boss, she’s a good person.” 

“That doesn’t make what she’s doing to Kara right.” Katie bit out. “She’s my friend and I will not stand by while she’s used like that.” Turning at her with a truly impressive glare she spoke deathly quietly. “You wanted me to befriend her, I did. And I may owe Ms.Luthor, but Kara Danvers is my friend. So don’t you dare tell me that this is wrong.” 

Jess bit her lip. “It’s not that, Kara is lovely person. She doesn’t deserve this. But you can’t just yell at Ms.Luthor! Maybe they’re in an open relationship? Or a poly thing? We don’t know the details!” 

“I can guarantee both those things are wrong.” Katie said firmly. Her teeth were clenched tightly. “If she was anyone else I would slap her for this.” 

Blanching Jess almost tripped over herself following Katie out of the elevator. Hissing desperately she tried to get Katie to see reason. “You can’t slap Ms.Luthor! Are you insane?!” 

“I just said I wasn’t going to.” Katie said sharply while yanking the office door open and striding in. 

Katie froze. Jess felt her eyes widen as she stared at the scene before her. Opening her mouth she gaped. “You use laser vision to heat up coffee? Is that healthy?” 

“Um….trick of the light?” A sheepish Kara Danvers tried while smiling guiltily at them. Her glasses perched on the edge of her nose and what Jess knew was Lena’s coffee steaming in her hand. 

Jess placed her hands on her hips while Lena facepalmed. “You’re going to go with a trick of the light? Really?” 

Kara’s shoulder’s slumped. “I’m terrible at keeping a secret identity. Rats.” 

Lena got up and patted her on the shoulder. “It’s not that big of a deal.” She turned a truly threatening look at the two of them. “I’m sure Katie and Jess will be happy to sign some NDAs.” 

“Of course.” Katie croaked. 

Jess sighed, “I believe my current ones as your assistant cover not disclosing information learned in your office Ms.Luthor.” 

“Can’t be too safe.” Lena said without blinking. Though the slight narrowing of her eyes was telling enough; a threat to Kara would be eradicated without prejudice. 

“Very well then. Would you like me to print out the standard forms or is there a specific one you’ve drafted?” Jess found her professionalism the only thing keeping her from reacting, thank god for iron clad professionalism. 

Lena relaxed at compliance. “If you could print out the standard ones and have them on my desk by the end of the hour.” 

“Right away Ms.Luthor.” Jess stepped back and grabbed Katie’s forearm. “We’ll just go sign those.” 

Kara perked up. “I’m sorry, I must be in the way. You two needed something and here I am taking up time.” She smiled self deprecatingly while edging slightly as if to leave. 

Lena instantly shifted her attention to Kara completely. “You’ll never be an inconvenience Kara. My time is your time.” Turning a bright red Kara ducked her head with a small pleased smile on her face. Lena satisfied with that turned back to them and raised a single brow. “Whatever caused this interruption can wait till later?” It wasn’t a question despite clearly having been phrased as one.

“Of course, sorry to disturb you Ms.Luthor, Kara.” Katie winced slightly taking a step back. “We’ll just fill that paperwork right out.” 

Jess managed to get them out of the office. As the door finally closed she breathed out. “Right.” Grabbing two NDAs off her filing cabinet she hauled them both into the nearest break room. Once making sure it was empty she shut and locked the door. Collapsing into a chair she groaned. “Christ.” 

Katie sat down slowly across from her. “I was not expecting that.”

Her forehead hit the table top. “I tried to scare Kara off...We could have ruined things.” 

“Wait, you’re caught up in how the fact Kara is Supergirl could have ruined our matchmaking plans, not that Kara is mother fucking Supergirl?!” Katie demanded in abject disbelief. 

Jess looked up confused. “Of course.” 

“You…” Katie shook her head. “Right, so I suppose this means that any plans are pointless. And it does have a bit of a Romeo and Juliet vibe.” She cocked her head to the side. “Hey, remind me to change my bet from Cat and Supergirl having been a thing to them turning out to just being friends.”

That was a good point. “Do you think we could collect on the bet of Supergirl and Ms.Luthor ending up on a cover together if Kara and Ms.Luthor are on a cover together?” 

“We’d have to explain why that counted.” Katie pointed out. She hummed. “Any other bets in the office pool you think we could get in on?” 

Jess considered the options. “We should probably change for a newer date for when their relationship goes public.” She dropped her head down on the desk once more. “I’ve spoken to both how did I not see it?” 

“At least you didn’t know she was an alien.” Katie said with a shrug. 

“You knew she was an alien?” Jess ran through several facts. “That’s what the heart to heart you told us about was then.” 

Katie smiled. “I missed that she was a Superhero, decorating our city and media but picked up she was an alien. Is there an award for failure to notice the obvious?” 

“No,” Jess said. “I think it’s that even knowing I’m still having a hard time picturing Kara punching something. I mean she’s a Hufflepuff!” 

“I knew it!” Katie laughed. “I knew you secretly liked Harry Potter!” 

Rolling her eyes Jess pulled out a pen and set the NDAs on the table. “Of course I like Harry Potter, only a monster wouldn’t.” 

“Harsh, my brother never got into them.” Katie pointed out with some humor. “He’s a vet and helps cute fluffy animals for a profession.” 

“He’s got the taste in literature of a mongoose.” Jess said simply. She paused in her signature. “You know there are so many more things we can do to help the two of them now that we’re not wasting time trying to get rid of Supergirl.” 

“Wait the plan’s still on?” Katie asked in some surprise.

Jess leveled a serious gaze on her friend. “We’re going to help ensure they last till they’re married and old and grey together. Ms.Luthor is a Luthor and that’s a stupid superhero. They’ll need all the help they can get.” 

Katie paused. “Some villain is probably going to do something aren’t they?” 

“Exactly.” Jess closed her eyes. “I need a vacation first though. I assume you and Anthony can keep things from combusting if I take a week off?” 

“Course.” Katie bit the end of the pen. “You could always ask for some free flying from our resident superhero. I mean cut flight costs.” 

Jess shivered. “Over my dead body I hitch a ride with that speed demon. Though the driving like an adrenaline junkie thing is making more sense.” 

“Just think you’re babysitter is an honest to god Super. How many moms can say that? Twenty bucks says Leo figures it out before the media picks up that they're a couple.” Katie grinned. 

“Supergirl and Ms.Luthor or Kara and Ms.Luthor?” Jess asked shrewdly. 

Katie rolled her eyes. “Kara, obviously.” She paused. “Crap...we’ll have to make sure the media doesn’t think Ms.Luthor is cheating on either one of them.” 

Jess pinched her nose. “Damn it.”


End file.
